To provide service within an existing territory, a robot system is configured to recognize the environment and to automatically provide specific services. For example, a structure of the territory identified by a robot is used by the robot itself, and a user uses specific services. However, more and more devices including cleaning robots have become smart, and therefore, a more expandable service is needed.
A smart device which is capable of moving within the territory includes a cleaning robot, and such robot should identify and visualize the home environment and provide location-based service to provide a user with a more intelligent service.
For example, a main function of existing cleaning robots is to recognize and explore every corner of the environment in the territory and clean the territory. As the performance of functions, such as cleaning, and the like, is voluntarily conducted by the detection capability of the robot without a user's interference, the robot should provide extended functions or perform more user-friendly functions.
The robot identifies the environment of the territory, but the map of the territory is simple. Thus, a user who uses the robot with such map is inconvenienced.
Therefore, a need exists for a moving robot, a user terminal apparatus, and a control method thereof which generates a map of an environment of a territory and allows a user to set a structure of the territory and information on the map used for a location-based service and to use a more intuitively intelligent service.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.